Her Broken Pieces
by Lily-On-Water
Summary: After Erin's death Ian is a wreck. But he knows how to fix that...he knows how to do her justice; who needs to die in order for her to have justice. He will make it happen. Even if it means dying himself he will make it happen. She will not be forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Final Destination or any of its characters. Obviously I wish I did, but I don't…so, life goes on. **

Erin. Everywhere he turns he sees Erin. Her red, wavy hair; so beautiful, at least it had been up until the blood soaked through it. So much blood and so dark…he had seen her body; he hadn't wanted to, but he had seen it; and her hair…that beautiful-coppery-red hair was completely matted with dark clots of blood. It should have been him. They shouldn't have saved him…they should have saved Erin; Erin is the one who should be standing here…not him. Erin should be standing over his casket; never should he have been standing over hers. Except now he is.

Now he is and it sucks. It sucks because half-of-the-whole-freaking town is here, and half of those people are crying. Those people don't deserve to cry over her. Half of these people had never even met Erin, let alone had reason to cry over her. The half that had known her…they didn't even deserve to be here…Erin deserved better, God, she deserved so much better.

He can place just about everyone here; everyone that is, except for Wendy and Kevin. He has no idea how he feels about them…he knows that he should be grateful to them…knows that he should probably even feel some sort of kinship towards them…but he can't. He can't even think about them without feeling a wave of revulsion…they are the reason that Erin is gone; blame it on death, blame it on physics, but it is their fault. He knows that it is their fault. That this casket is in front of them…that it is closed…that it has to be closed…that is all because of Kevin and Wendy. If they hadn't shown up at the hardware store then they would have gotten out of there quicker, Erin wouldn't have been where she was…something would have been different. This would have been different. He is sure of it.

Yet still _they_ have the nerve to cry. That girl, that Wendy, she has the right to cry and look all heartbroken, but she's the one who caused it. SHE'S THE ONE WHO KILLED ERIN. IT'S HER FAULT. He knows that as surely as he knows anything…but he also knows something else…Erin's death won't be for not. She won't have died for nothing; he won't let her death be for nothing.

He will avenge her, if it's the last thing that he does, he will avenge her. He will make her proud.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm actually relatively happy with how this chapter turned out. I've been in the biggest Final-Destination-fix of my life and I am more than obsessed with Ian and Erin; you might or might not be able to tell . Anyway, I do plan on continuing, eventually, it just depends on reviews and whether or not I get enough of them. So, if you like it and you want to see it continued, or even if you hate it please REMEMBER TO REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

She has been buried for only an hour, the dirt is still fresh and the flowers still thriving…yet he is the only one here. He is the only one who had cared enough to even stay to watch the dirt be shoveled over her oak coffin; the coffin that is now six feet below the ground on which he is standing; on which he is laying. She is only six feet away; her body still beautiful, still intact. Nature won't have gotten to her yet…won't for at least a few more weeks if not months. She is still down there and still beautiful; still the Erin that he had held just days ago.

Nobody else had stuck around…nobody else had been interested in sticking around. Sure, they'd all said their speeches and wiped their dry eyes, heck, some of the better actors had had actual tears. But that was all fake; there is no way that their tears could have been real. There is no way that any of the losers here could have been moved to tears by Erin…there's no way that they could have grasped just all that they were losing. It's just not possible. No, nobody had treated Erin as she deserved to be treated when she was here and they sure as hell won't treat her with respect in death. They wouldn't know how if they tried.

Her parents had stuck around for a while and even he'll admit it, they had put on a good show. If he didn't know them better he might have actually thought that they were sorry…that they actually cared about their daughter. But no, unfortunately he had known them and he's not buying their speeches and fake tears…for Erin he won't believe a word of it. He had listened to her too much to consider believing them…he had saw too many bruises form on her pale cheeks to feel any sympathy towards the two people who claimed to have loved her with all their hearts.

He can't help but wonder whether or not the coroner had noticed the bruise that covered half of her back…he can't help but feel sick because he must have. The coroner must have noticed it but waved if off with a flick of his wrist…credited it to being thrown into the table or being hit with plywood. He wouldn't even have considered that her old man might have done it; that he might have gotten a little mad when she tried to tear him away from his bottle…No, in the wake of all that has happened the coroner would not have even entertained the notion for a second, and if he had then he wouldn't have said anything. He wouldn't have brought drama to an already drama-packed death…drama-packed chain of deaths.

He falls asleep in the cemetery that night, falls asleep with her beside him…nobody kicks him out. When your family is rich you are free…when your family is rich and could not care less about you, you are free. Tonight he is free…and tomorrow he will be gone; possibly to jail, possibly to Hell…he doesn't know. What he does know is that he will avenge her…tomorrow he will avenge her. By the end of tomorrow Kevin and Wendy will be dead, and Erin will be at peace. He will be at peace.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Not a lot of reception on the first chapter and I've got to say it will take a little bit more than just one review to keep me going. So, whether you love it or you hate it I must insist that you leave your opinion. If you want this story to be continued and you want it to be continued quickly you have to REVIEW. So, I would like to thank **Pi**-**Pichu** for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks a ton! Now, EVERYBODY, please REVIEW.**


End file.
